


[Podfic] You're a Dick, Darren

by oohshinyfangirl



Series: One-Time Thing [2]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohshinyfangirl/pseuds/oohshinyfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris hadn't expected anything from Darren. Well, he'd expected <em>one</em> thing and hadn't gotten it. And now he kind of hates Darren's freaking guts.</p><p>Second in the <i>One-Time Thing</i> series. The first is <a href="http://flyblckbirdfly.livejournal.com/8542.html">Want</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] You're a Dick, Darren

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You're A Dick, Darren](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14376) by flyblckbirdfly. 



> I'm so pleased that [**flyblckbirdfly**](http://flyblckbirdfly.livejournal.com/) was willing to let me play with her version of CrissColfer. If you enjoy the story, go give her some love!

[You're a Dick, Darren](http://oohshinyfangirl.livejournal.com/6699.html)  
Rating: NC-17  
Word Count: 3,077  
Spoilers: Oh god no. No no no. This is just for fun. ;)  
Warnings: RPF. Frotting. Blowjobs.  


  
Length: 00:27:14  
Download: [MP3|24.94MB](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?5th6pu2vxjaxuix)  
Crossposted: [gleepodfic](http://gleepodfic.livejournal.com/), [kurt_blaine](http://kurt-blaine.livejournal.com), [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com), [podfic_bingo](http://podfic-bingo.livejournal.com)  



End file.
